User talk:WikiaJordan
Talk to Me. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the 20,000 Atlantic hurricane season/Part III page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! CycloneRyne94 (talk) 23:51, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hey, I see you're new. Cool season BTW! Have a good time here dude. My name is Not David Brown! 23:50, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hello Hi! Thanks for saying hi to me, those things make may day. :) My name is Not David Brown! 00:42, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Good job! Your doing awesome on this wiki! I'm sure the rest of the users here are glad to have a new-ish active member! My name is Not David Brown! 01:05, December 5, 2014 (UTC) : I agree! He could be of a potential admin someday. Also did you notice his birthday being only a day after yours? :) --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 01:11, December 5, 2014 (UTC) : Oh! I dind't see that!! Our birthday's are one day off Jordan! My name is Not David Brown! 00:14, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Season together? Hey Jordan, want to create a season together? If you do please tell me, and if you create the page please give the link! My name is Not David Brown! 21:21, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Thank you 21:04, December 13, 2014 (UTC)Thank you for editing my everybody's storms 2 article 21:04, December 13, 2014 (UTC) :Glad to help. WikiaJordan 22:06, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Congrats! Wow, your #1 on the wiki by far! You're awesome! My name is Not David Brown! 20:38, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: New Wiki Sure I'd be glad to help you with your wiki, though what do you need help with exactly on it? HypercaneTeen(talk) 17:15, December 22, 2014 (UTC) :Once you join my wiki, I will grant you admin rights, and you can help create some badges and articles. WikiaJordanHow am I doing? 17:45, December 22, 2014 (UTC) :Let me know when you create a category. -'WikiaJordanHow am I doing?'' 00:07, January 11, 2015 (UTC) RE: New Wiki Sure! I'll help add everything needed. My name is Not David Brown! 04:50, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. -'''WikiaJordanHow am I doing? 15:54, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Jupiter hurricane season 15:47, December 24, 2014 (UTC)WikiaJordan, do you want to make a jupiter hurricane season? It will have no more than 20 storms. Also you are going to have to make the hurricane season infobox and Steve820 will do the timeline and ACE. I will tell Steve820 that i will be making a jupiter hurricane season. :I will try as soon as I can. -'WikiaJordanHow am I doing?'' 00:06, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Happy birthday! --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 19:41, February 22, 2015 (UTC) happy bday Happy birthday Jordan. :) CycloneRyne94 (talk) 20:15, February 22, 2015 (UTC) 1000ers yeah...2 1000ers...im going to beat you...battle for 1st is on!!! wsc (talk)worldsstrongestcyclone Please come back Are you inactive? If so. Please come back. Its been a while since you have made constructive edits. For about 2 months you have been editing only your profile. Maybe you could help the wiki again Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 13:13, April 12, 2015 (UTC) I'll try coming back in late May or so. -'''WikiaJordanHow am I doing? 21:02, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Came back as predicted. -'WikiaJordanHow am I doing?'' 21:10, May 20, 2015 (UTC) yeah...you should come back...we need to have the old timers back wsc (talk) 07:48, May 21, 2015 (UTC)wsc Like Bumblebee, but I don't know about him. P.S. I see people finally added more images, mainly black holes, add found images for a lot of badges such as the love badges, we were missing quite a few. -'''WikiaJordanHow am I doing? 11:52, May 21, 2015 (UTC) the black holes are probably me - I am a bit made on them!!!wsc (talk) 14:13, May 21, 2015 (UTC)wsc Okay -'WikiaJordanHow am I doing?'' 15:46, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Its It is okay if you edit my hurricane center. ALSO, YOU ARE NOW OFFICALLY A MEMBER OF HSMC! TheHurricaneMaster aka HurricaneSandy16 20:09, June 25, 2015 (UTC) You Can Now Edit my Pages WikiaJordan you can now edit my pages from 20:45, June 25, 2015 (UTC)Douglas Hiya Hi Jordan Von Strangle. Want to make a season? It is in 3150 Atlantic. TheHurricaneMaster aka HurricaneSandy16 17:23, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Sure. I'll create some of the names. -'''WikiaJordanHow am I doing? 17:43, July 2, 2015 (UTC) I got these names so far (including categories): Tropical Storm Adrian, Category 9 Hurricane Benny, and Category 7 Michelle (not in current text in page which shows our names in the title). -'WikiaJordanHow am I doing?'' 17:57, July 2, 2015 (UTC) First 3 names are ready for tracks and extra information. -'''WikiaJordanHow am I doing? 18:08, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Hiya Hey there, Jordan. I'm wondering if you want to join my hurricane center. Will you? -TheHurricaneMaster aka HurricaneSandy16(Request a Season!) 16:49, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Link: Hurricane Sandy Meteroglical Center Hey 02:03, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Want to make a prediction season together? The max wind-speed is 205-215 mph. And TD-SD TS-STS C1-C5 please!!! The year and basin together is 2017 Atlantic. Your Friend, TheHurricaneMaster aka HurricaneSandy16(Request a Season!) First Two storms ready! Link: 2017 Atlantic hurricane season(HS16 and WJ's prediction) -TheHurricaneMaster aka HurricaneSandy16(Request a Season!) 02:20, July 12, 2015 (UTC)